jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whovian39/Archive 2
RE: FunOrb server crash Yes it is that, it's confirmed from multiple people on the FunOrb Official Forums (BTW, I have re-designed my User page) About Me "Hey me, Peelster1, Rhhh, WCD and Goodison Goomba basically are the only people." I think you should delete this. Because you would need to update it every time when get new member or someone go retired. It was fine when wikia was smaller but now we are getting bigger. : ) 23:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) maybe, i'll add you then if we get anyone else that actually properly edits like us ill remove it. :That is good idea. :: 19:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Great News Forum:Q&A with Andrew Gower Join discussion. : 23:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ello i live in ethe uk and want to ask u something im not under cover u might know me? OK one of my relitives play a game called runescape of course ha ha ha never herd of that before i wounder who made it anyways he got banned for life for something he did not even do you know marcoing, that ws not even true trust me im a former jagex imploye and i am now positive custermer support oviously made a mistake if you need a username i will give you his username gladly ok. sorry about the mistake Andrew Grower P.S please forgive him. custermer suppoert must of made a mistake. Ur link http://orbmore.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=585 Re: Q&A :Yeah we are not yet on "Recognised fansites" list, i'll recommed us right away. But you don't know. Jagex is watching everything. =] :: 14:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Jagex is watching at a lot of fansites etc. Where did you registered and what did you registered? ::: 14:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I did the same. Except giving name for contact as i think they don't need it. They just look at the site what does it offer. Look at community, forum etc. Hello! It's possible you're here because you read the Fansite support information thread in General. If not, then you may want to head over there to find out more about fansite support. :) So, what's this thread about? Well, if you have a fansite which you think we should consider contacting, you can let us know by posting on this thread. All posts in this thread will be hidden from view automatically so feel free to let us know the URL. Please note that by posting fansites in this thread, this isn't a guarantee that we'll be in immediate touch with that fansite. As mentioned in the Fansite support information thread, things will take time and we'll be contacting those fansites which we feel are dedicated to helping RuneScape players when the time is right. By posting here, you can be sure that your fansite is on our radar. Thanks, Mod Hohbein :::: 17:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes i know it. In-game as well as on forums. : 19:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Status report on me Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was too exhausted. If I stop being lazy I might get my membership back again, then I will focus on the wikia more I got it back I'm so happy! Today has been such a great day for me (Multiple reasons) } Forums We then gotta see what GG can come up with then.... Video The Second Version! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkGXORu7xMQ I have done quite a few things - the blank bit at the end will be captions from our members! I will also be sorting out the forums soon. I am writing the uom and aom now as they are the only nominated. The Goomba is back! :What would the quote need to be about? Jagex Wiki, Wikia in general, or their games? 17:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::How's this? ::: Wikia is a wonderful place to get involved, develop community, build relationship and extend a hand. It's the opportunity to contribute your knowledge to aid others, to offer advise to users, to develop projects and create events and in turn building on your own abilities to socialize, organize, volunteer, and community build. Get involved, Wikia has lots to offer. - Bonziiznob ::Will that work? 18:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Is the video good enough now? If it is I can turn it public - you will need to try and get it advertised on RS,MS,FO wikis on the mainpage or through a sitenotice to attract enough attention. Also, the new quest looks annoying - highest level requirement for any quest (slayer). :About quote.. : A lot of information about Jagex and their games, history etc.. If you want to know more about Jagex then what are you waiting for? Visit Jagex Wikia today. :Is that ok? 20:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'll update question a bit.. Jagex Wikia has a lot of information about Jagex and their games, history etc.. If you want to know more about Jagex then what are you waiting for? Visit Jagex Wikia today! Is that better? 20:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) School Yeah, I'm back in school now, Eff Ehm Ell. Just kidding, but I'll be less active, I'll try anything I can to be active though! :I just wasn't playing for few days. I'll play when i have some time. Anyway i can't wait. =] 14:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ma'chin! Maaaaaa! I had a look at some entries so far. One was terrible due to A) Not being funny B)It was obvious the scenes were cropped. Another was over the time limit and another did not have ratings. My advice is make sure you get people to laugh every other scentence. Make sure you do not use a program that leaves a watermark (unregistered versions). Finally, make sure it sticks to the rules - one little slip up could cost you. My video is planned and filming starts tommorow. If you win, make sure you say 'Yak' at least ten times during your visit. He he he. Mark Gehraaaaaad is starring in mine! Code Can you send me this code on E-mail. 11:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I'll wait then. 12:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Then why why don't have pages for "RuneScape Pools", "RuneScape Downloads", "RuneScape Wallpapers" etc.. 12:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Or we can say on RuneScape page that RuneScape is on RuneScape Website. And it's not on FunOrb Website, MechScape Website, Arcanists Website etc.. I think we should say (It's on FunOrb website to) If it would ofcourse not on what site it's not (It's not on FunOrb Website etc.. 12:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) RuneScape Wikia does not have article on RuneScape Website the why should we? 12:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I've changed Example2.c‎‎ page and Uberfuzzy changed Example.c‎‎ page. But i would like you to still send me this code. 13:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Can you explain why you don't want to delete RuneScape Website and FunOrb Website articles? 06:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :And about things to do on Wiki.. I think i have work which will take me about 1 year. There is a lot to change. 06:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I thing you forgot (or don't have time) to change Article of the month and User of the month 06:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be better if you send me this code on e-mail. 22:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) And forgot to say "No problem." =] 22:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :( Sorry, could not do audio as I was not allowed on laptop. Good luck! Not back till Sunday! Interview I don't know if you have, but if you haven't I suggest reading this http://www.bruceongames.com/2009/08/18/exclusive-andrew-gower-interview/